Atsuya's Tale
by Gareth8642
Summary: Shirou died. Atsuya survived. Imagine this, hot tempered and very good striker of Haruken Atsuya survived instead of the calm defender Shirou. FIRST FANFIC :) Rated T for Atsuya's bad language. Will be pairing later on in the story NOT YAOI!
1. The Rage, The Snow, The Sadness

The Rage, The Snow, The Sadness

**Hi there Ficcers this is my very first fanfiction and I'm kind of nervous :) **

**I got my inspiration from many fanfics out there and I think that this first chapter is a bit short though. Don't worry they will be longer but anyway on with the fanfic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven**

The snow raged in Hokkaido, Japan. A lone figure walked on the mountain ridges of Hokkaido. This figure was no older than 14. His name. Atsuya Fubuki. He wore a white scarf and a big winter coat. He had dull orange hair which was close to grey, but it still had an orange tint he also had piercing green-grey eyes that bore into the souls of his opponents. He wore a Haruken Jr high School uniform underneath his winter coat. Underneath his arm was a football with the initials SF AF.

"Shirou..." The boy thought sadly. "I won't fail you again, I won't just stand by and watch. **I must be Perfect!**" The last part, Atsuya screamed out. "For you. My brother." With that, he started to dribble with the ball at his feet as he started to reminisce.

_"Atsuya, pass the ball here!" The tiny eight year old Shirou called as he ran as fast as his eight year old body would carry him._

_A trademark psychotic shark-toothed grin appeared on Atsuya's young eight year old face. _

_"Not a chance, Shirou, you slowcoach this us my show now!" Atsuya shouted back. A show of amazing speed and strength was demonstrated as Atsuya flew past the opposing team's defence and the trademark grin was flashed again as he was timing himself perfectly for the move that was going to be used._

_"Wait... Wait... Wait... Now!" Atsuya thought as he hooked his right foot behind the ball and he started to spin his legs around the ball as icy energy and frost started to gather around the the ball._

_He lowered into a crouch then sprung back up. After spinning two times in the air he savoured the moment and the look of fear on goalkeeper's face before he smashed his foot into the ball and simply doing:_

_"Eternal Blizzard!" _

Atsuya stopped cold in his tracks when he realised where he was. This certain location. The place where he had perfected his very own trademark hissatsu; Eternal Blizzard. The shot that everyone feared and respected. He stared at the trees that had huge freeze-burn and tension marks.

There was a certain tree though.

A tree with the carving of the elk and the wolf.

Atsuya "the mighty hunter whose understanding of a peaceful resolution was little."

His brother Shirou "the elk who couldn't understand what it mean to hunt."

Atsuya grimaced at the thought of his brother as he had another flashback

_"Promise me nii-chan that this will never change" The young Shirou said as he held out his hand for a high five._

_"You've got yourself a deal Shirou." Atsuya replied confidently. _

_A loud noise rumbled._

Atsuya's eyes snapped open and filled with rage and grief as he looked the trees across from where he was standing. In rage Atsuya subconsciously started to kick the ball that was by his feet at the trees is anger. This did not satisfy him though and he glared at his target creating an icy plane.

"Freeze Shot!" He yelled in rage and he blasted the ball at the trees, yet he still couldn't understand why he was so angry. However the trees survived , angering Atsuya even more. This time he held back a little less... Ok a LOT less. Atsuya hooked his foot behind the ball and started to spin his feet around the ball creating frost and icy energy. He was prepping the infamous move that was feared by many and respected by all.

Once he had finished spinning his feet around the ball he lowered into a crouch position and sprung back upwards and spun twice in the air before smashing his foot into the ball finally doing:

"Eternal Blizzard!" A freezing explosion was created and as the icy wind cleared Atsuya saw a thing that annoyed him.

The trees bore horrible frost marks but stood tall. Feeling as if he had failed being perfect due to not being able to destroy a few trees the problem became personal. This time Atsuya held NOTHING back.

He hooked his foot underneath the ball and jumped in a perfect manner as his back was arched. He kicked the ball once making a red claw appear and slash the ball three times and as he landed on the ground he roared:

"Wolf Legend!" This caused the spirit of a grey wolf with red eyes to appear and roar. The trees didn't stand a chance this time and were decimated.

"Ha...Ha...Ha..." Atsuya panted as he watched the destruction he had caused and he smirked.

"Served them right" he thought.

With that he started to walk away but he was suddenly overcome with sadness.

"Shirou... I have to be perfect... I have to stop these tears from falling" Atsuya thought as his eyes started to well up. As he started to walk away he muttered four very powerful words:

"I love you nii-chan"

**That's it guys the very first chapter of my very very first fanfiction. Please review and remember that since that this is my first fanfiction I will accept flames.**

**G8642 out ;)**


	2. Meeting Raimon

** Hey guys and girls and ficcers of all ages welcome back to my first ever fanfic :) shout out to the author Monolaymoo as my first reviewer so thanks :D **

**Lastly there is a poll on my page to decide Atsuya's pairing so please check that our as it decides the fate of the story such as if I decide to not do a pairing or if I give up on this story so please place your votes on the poll :)**

**Without further ado lets get on with the story ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven**

The Raimon Eleven were driving in silence. Their star striker Gouenji Shuuya had just been kicked off the team and they were searching for a new striker. The coach of the team Hitomiko Kira had not hesitated when telling him that he was off the team.

Some, such as Endou Marmoru had respected the new coach's decision and trusted that there was a reason behind exiling Gouenji.

Others such as Someoka Ryuugu, Raimon's other striker did not think so highly of the new coach as they thought that if this new striker was accepted on the team, he would take Gouenji's place leaving no room for him to go back to.

As they sat in silence on their way to Hokkaido, Haruna Otonashi, a blue haired girl one of the Raimon managers piped up.

"Gather round guys I've found some information on the striker we're looking for!"

"Really?! That's awesome Haruna, come on tell us his name!" The endless ball of energy Endou exclaimed.

"His name is Atsuya Fubuki but he also goes by many other nicknames such as 'The Blizzard Wizard' or 'The Last wolf of Hokkaido'. He's known for his trademark hissatsu 'Eternal Blizzard' and his surprising defending capabilities even as a striker. Wait...No Way...It says here that Atsuya scored TEN GOALS IN ONE MATCH while the only other player on the pitch with him was the goalkeeper!"

"Wow!" Everyone gasped even Someoka took notice.

"It doesn't end there though, Atsuya's Eternal Blizzard while powerful is extremely deadly and sometimes it even causes frost bite so goalkeepers are handed special equipment just so they can play. Heck, even scouts that have gone seeking Atsuya for their teams have returned unrecognisable and traumatised. Atsuya was asked to perform the move look here is the video."

While everyone was watching the video of Atsuya, Kidou Yuuto, the goggled midfielder of Raimon was wondering "What happens if Atsuya doesn't want to accept our offer, we could end up like those scouts," he shivered at the thought.

Suddenly Kazemaru Ichirouta looked out of the window and saw something that interested him,

"Hey guys, aren't those footprints in the snow?"

Kidou looked outside and replied "Yes but they couldn't be ours"

"Wait a second isn't that a person in the snow?" Ichinose Kazuya said.

Outside a single figure was letting out a very colourful stream of swears as he had accidentally lost his bearings (**N/B: Can you blame him it's just an endless snowfield!)** Endou the team's captain opened the bus door and shouted "Come on get inside it's freezing out here"

The figure known as our loving caring (not!) Atsuya Fubuki replied saying "Shut up and go away I don't need your sympathy" but his body let him down as Atsuya sneezed.

"Look at you you've already started to catch a cold please get inside!"

"Fine" was Atsuya's short reply, usually he was more vocal with his answers but he was truly cold and he needed some warmth.

He was greeted by the smiling faces if the Raimon Eleven. Natsumi Raimon, a girl with long red hair and the second out of the three of Raimon's managers was concerned for Atsuya and asked

"Are you OK are you still cold?"

"Shut up! If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get warm toots," Atsuya replied rather rudely as he didn't like people being too loud or making too much of a fuss over him.

Just like a wolf.

This caused Natsumi to turn blush rather profusely.

"What were you doing in that snow field don't you know how cold it can get?" A dark green haired girl known as Aki Kino, the last of the three of Raimon's managers asked politely but Atsuya didn't quite share the politeness, instead, he scoffed and said

"None of your business. Oh and yes I do know how cold it can get out there. That's probably because, I don't know, I live in Hokkaido" he stressed and pink coloured Aki's cheeks. He never really was a people person. Shirou had always Ben the one with the social skills. Where Atsuya would barrel through a problem, Shirou would try to find a peaceful solution. They truly were as different as night and day Atsuya was the one who would barely think before doing where as Shirou was the one who would be smart and try to figure something out, but it would take him too long. Together they would balance each other. Together the truly were the perfect pair.

"Hey don't talk to Aki like that" Kazemaru piped up. "It's disrespectful."

"And I'm a disrespectful guy, go figure," Atsuya shot back immediately. "Now please shut up, I'm trying to get warm and I like peace and quiet."

Normally he wasn't this short and he would usually throw in an insult after every other word, but the weather had frozen his brain and if he hadn't festered in the snow for several minutes he would of gone for much more insulting phrases.

"Hey, isn't that the Northern Ridge you were at?" The driver spoke up to him, trying to defuse the tension between him and the team. "I hear there are lots of avalanches up that way. Where you headed, anyway?" Atsuya gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. _Avalanches... damn him!_

"So what?" He asked in return. "I always go there for training." Atsuya noticed the second question, and answered appropriately. "I'm heading back to Hakuren; I'm a student there. I've got practice in a while." Suddenly, the whole bus shook, and Atsuya realized what had happened. He sighed.

"Didn't you fit this thing with treads for the snow and ice?" At the stupid looks he received, he merely slouched back down. "I figured; you're a bunch of idiots." Megane looked out the window, and fainted as a bear claw smashed against the window.

Everyone began screaming, before Atsuya shed his blanket and picked up his ball, balancing it on his toe before flicking it up into his hands. "Well, if you have to do something, do it yourself." He muttered, and headed outside to fend off the common bear. No one noticed his absence until the bus stopped shaking.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Natsumi asked, before Kidou and everyone else looked outside and saw the bear straighten, before falling down into unconsciousness, a ball-shaped indentation on the back of its head. Behind it, Atsuya was revealed. Who had such a psychotic grin on his face even Kidou flinched.

They saw him make his way to the back of the bus, and gave it one charged kick. The tire dislodged from the ice, and everything tumbled inside. Atsuya stepped back into the bus, to the shock of everyone aboard, without a scratch on him. He looked around, before speaking.

"Well, you're welcome." He sat back down, amidst the shocked faces. He could here "it couldn't be"s, and various imaginations of 'impossible'. Evidently, they were beginning to get the picture of who he was. The bus was able to start again, and they stopped at a bus stop, a while before Hakuren. He stepped off quickly; that close exposure to so many over-the-top people was irritating him.

"Are you sure you want us to drop you off here?" Mamoru asked, and Atsuya tutted as he began to walk to Hakuren, taking the shorter route.

"No duh, dumbass. Now, just get on with your business and I'll do the same." However, he stopped after a step, and looked back in curiosity. "What do you want with Hakuren, anyways?"

The ball of energy that was Mamoru energetically answered impulsively. "We're here to see Atsuya Fubuki, and see if he'll help us against Aliea Academy!" Atsuya was taken aback; they wanted him to help them go head-to-head with Aliea Academy?

He squeezed the surprise off of his face quick enough, and turned away. "Huh, Atsuya Fubuki. I hear he's a good striker. But he tends to get..." How should he phrase his own faults? "Very aggressive. You know what you're getting into?"

"I don't care!" Mamoru said. "We need his help against Aliea; he'll help us for sure!"

"Why?" The people inside the bus were taken aback by his armour-piercing question. He turned fully back towards the ambigious Spaniard. "Why should he help you, out of curiosity?" He already knew when they figured out who he was, he would accept; Aliea was famous for completely destroying entire schools. This might be the first real challenge he'd get!

"Never mind, you think about that on the way to the school; it's just around the bend." And he jumped down one of the slopes, with the grace of a snowboarder. Which he was actually.

Needless to say, Raimon was disheartened by his question. Even Kidou once again questioned himself; why would Atsuya help them and potentially put his school up on Aliea's radars? Never mind, they were almost there.

Back outside Atsuya breathed a breath of fresh after finally ditching those Raimon dumbasses he could make his way back to Haruken. With that, he threw the ball in the air and gave it a vicious kick making a path through the thick snow all the way back to Haruken. And in silence, he started to walk.

**That's it guys the second chapter of my first fanfic Atsuya's Tale. Don't forget to review and check out the poll on my page for Atsuya's pairing and PM me if you want to ask any questions ;)**

**G8642 out**


	3. Conversations

**Hey there ficcers what's up? :) another shout out to my second reviewer KyouTenTai. Remember the poll guys on Atsuya's pairing that's on my page and with that I shall start the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven**

The Raimon Eleven had just arrived at Haruken Junior High and as soon as they exited the bus they were greeted warmly by the Haruken team.

"Amazing!" Konko Araya gushed at the recently arrived Raimon Junior Team. "It's the real Raimon Junior High!" Konko had a reputation for always being cheerful in some way, but she idolized Raimon, like the other members of Hakuren.

"The number one team in Japan is here!" Mafuru Iya cried out as well, holding up a pen and paper. "Will you give me your autograph?" Finally, Seiya Yukino popped up, rubbing snot onto his hand.

"It's the Megane I've heard so much about!" To Megane's disgust, he held up the snot-covered hand. "Shake hands, shake hands!"

"Welcome to Hakuren Junior High, Endou!" Rebun Sorano, Atsuya's second-in-command greeted Endou warmly, with his signature ear-mufflers on as always.

"Wow, you guys all know us!" Mamoru shouted with great vigor, and realized just how famous they had become due to the Football Frontier. Kazemaru shook his head at Mamoru's antics.

"Endou," he said to get Mamoru's attention, and he did. "That's not what we're here for, is it?" Mamoru rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's right; do you know where Atsuya Fubuki is?" Hitomiko asked politely, and the Hakuren students looked amongst themselves first before Konko answered.

"Atsuya? Right now, he might be skiing; he's trying to go over one-hundred metres in a jump." Iya held up a hand in protest.

"Nah, he's probably sledding right now, or maybe snowboarding-you know he never gets tired of that!" That was true; Atsuya was fiercely devoted to snowboarding. That was clear after a little incident involving the vice principal several weeks a_go._

"Skiing, sledding and snowboarding?" Kazemaru wondered as the images popped into his head. "And he's a bear killer too?" Konko shook her head.

"He can do all those sports? What an amazing guy! I can't wait to meet him!" Endou exploded with energy, as per usual, and the Hakuren students stepped back. Kidou couldn't blame them.

However, a faint shuffling from the corridor caught their attention. Could that be Atsuya coming back? Konko immediately raced for the door, and opened it.

"Atsuya!" She said in joy at the unseen person. Endou gulped; what would the famous Atsuya look like? "Hurry! Hurry! Where were you? We have guests!"

"Guests? Out here? Who would be insane enough?" They were all taken aback by the familiar voice, and the person who matched it walked in. The same boy they had met only some distance away. Those grey eyes caught the large group of other teenagers.

"Huh, it's you guys. What a surprise." Sarcasm coated his voice, as he laid down his coat at the eating table and scratched his messy hair.

"You're from earlier!" Endou said in amazement as Atsuya rolled his eyes. "Atsuya Fubuki...is you?" Atsuya snorted and looked Endou in the eye.

"Of course I'm Atsuya Fubuki! Who else in Hokkaido could've put that sorry tin can of yours back onto the road?" Atsuya ignored the rest of them, before Someoka interrupted loudly.

"You're the striker?!" Someoka demanded forcefully, and Atsuya briefly considered the guy. "You're the striker?!" Someoka demanded forcefully, and Atsuya briefly considered the guy. _Heh, a guy this fierce...this might actually be fun._

"I'm sorry, weren't you listening?" With that, Atsuya got back up and turned towards Raimon with a smirk on his face. "My name is Atsuya Fubuki, ace striker of Hakuren Junior High, and the Blizzard Wizard. Good enough for you?" Someoka grimaced, and walked outside of the room, out to the cold. Aki followed him.

"Tch, what's his problem? Besides the fact I basically just called him stupid?" The Hakuren students sweat-dropped; this usually happened with Atsuya, when he insulted people. They apologized to Raimon for Atsuya's behaviour.

"Atsuya, could you spare us some of your time?" Atsuya was drawn to the tall, dark-haired coach of Raimon, and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, miss..." He droned on, waiting for a name to address her by. She caught on quickly; he always appreciated that.

"I'm Hitomiko Kira, coach of the Raimon Junior High's soccer club." She answered crisply, and Atsuya could tell he would have problems with her. _Goddamn, why is it the stoic ladies are always the hardest?_

Someoka and Aki returned half a minute later, with Someoka seeming to be relieved, in a sense. Atsuya rolled his eyes and beckoned the Raimon and Hakuren students to follow him. "We'll head down to the pitch; there's a few igloos there that're warm." _There we can talk, _he left unsaid.

This was more peculiar than normal; with two Hakuren students always in front of two Raimon students. Atsuya himself was behind Natsumi and Aki, near the end of the queue.. Megane shivered more than once.

"I-it's really c-cold." He moaned, and Rebun and Seiya stopped, to reply to the bespectacled boy's statement.

"You'll get warmer if you move around; we've been raised in this weather, so we don't really notice it." Rebun said, and Seiya offered his handkerchief to Megane, who was disgusted but politely refused.

All of a sudden, Natsumi slipped, and gave a little cry as she was about to hit the ground, before she felt herself stop. She turned her head around; Atsuya was steadying her nonchalantly, and held her arms with his own gingerly.

"Watch your step," Atsuya said as Natsumi normalled her stance. He huffed in irritation. "Honestly, I expected you people to know these steps are slippy." As if to prove his point, the ice shined in the afternoon sun. He pushed his way forward through the managers, wanting to get down as soon as possible.

"He's a bit..rude, don't you think?" Aki asked Natsumi, who looked after Atsuya with something akin to curiosity.

"I suppose." She agreed. "But then again, we need his help, and if it means we'll have to deal with his attitude, we'll have to suck up our pride. Especially Someoka." Just then, Atsuya pushed past Someoka, and the two glared at each other. But then, there was a sound of rushing snow, and Atsuya's eyes widened in dread.

"What's that?" Mamoru wondered aloud, unaware as most of them were of Atsuya's terror. Snow peaked over the hill overlooking the stairs. "An avalanche?" _Avalanche..._Atsuya just froze up completely at that, stumbling and gripping the rails tightly. They all looked as he began to breathe heavily, almost near hyper-ventilation.

_Snow-_

_Screams-_

_Cries-_

_Hands pushing him-_

_The car being lost underneath a sea of snow-_

Konko laid a gentle hand on Atsuya's shoulder, who didn't notice it. "It's alright Atsuya, just some snow that fell from the roof." She patted his shoulder, before he suddenly reanimated.

"I don't need your help!" He slapped her hand away viciously, before stomping past everyone else, pure rage on his face. No-one except Hakuren knew why that was. All the others saw was Atsuya blowing up for no reason. "I don't need pity! Never!"

"Oi, what's your problem? She was just helping you!" Someoka roared at Atsuya, and he only had a second of warning before Atsuya's hand lifted Someoka up by the collar and threw him over the rails. Luckily, it was only a flight down, and Someoka landed softly on the thick layers of snow.

"I don't need you to tell me anything, got it? I know she was just helping me, but it's none of your business, outsider!" Atsuya shouted, and once again pushed himself through the crowds, throwing them to a side or just squeezing them against the rails. Once at the bottom of the stairs, he stomped off towards one of the igloos.

For some reason, Natsumi was able to see barely contained tears in his eyes. _Why? Why_ _would he be crying?_

**That's a rap everyone :) Don't forget to hit that review button and PM me if you have any questions and lastly check out the poll on my page which I explained at the start of chapter 2 ;) anyways thanks for reading**

**G8642 out**


	4. Haruken vs Raimon Part 1

**Hey ficcers what's up? :) sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I was a bit busy but anyway remember the poll. So far the votes are as shown**

**Haruna-1**

**Natsumi-0**

**Aki-0**

**If you want these to change add your opinion to the poll on my page. With that I'll start the fic :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven**

"Someoka!" Endou yelled as they reached the bottom and helped Someoka up, who was dazed but very angry. Luckily, he contained it, content with his rising body temperature melting the snow away.

"That rotten guy!" Touko steamed. "His teammate was trying to help him and he just blew up! Why do we need such a berserker?" Konko rotated her hand; it still hurt some, but she should've known.

"Are you alright, Konko?" Haruna asked out of concern, and Konko put on a brave face. After all, they didn't need to know about Atsuya's past.

"Yep. My fault actually; I forgot he could blow up like that. My mistake." She said nonchalantly, and the Raimon crew looked at the Hakuren student in amazement as she and her friends made their way into Atsuya's igloo.

"Don't worry; Atsuya'll be out in a second. He just needs to calm down a minute." Rebun apologized, and they all disappeared inside.

"What an explosive temper..." Yuuto remarked. "With that kind of anger, he'll be hard to command on the field." Hitomiko shared his thoughts exactly.

Konko led the charge inside, Rebun next, and they heard Atsuya trembling. A second later and they saw him.

Konko's heart ripped into two, as she saw what Atsuya was currently like. Instead of his haughty, arrogant and rude personality, he was now visibly disturbed, as well as sniveling like a child. She made her way over to him. His eyes slowly took her in, wincing at her red hand.

"Sorry...about your hand." He apologized, and Konko realized she never really felt it. She sat down and laid a comforting hand on Atsuya's shoulder.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault; we understand why you did that." They all nodded solemnly, with Rebun kneeling next.

"Atsuya, remember how to calm down?" The ace striker nodded. That was good; the episode was passing. "Breathe in, breathe out. Do that a few times."

Atsuya did so, and he felt the panic and fear melting away, his adrenaline slowing down to normal levels, and he was at peace. "I'm good." He said shortly, as he got up and made his way to the igloo entrance.

"Atsuya, are you sure?" Konko asked, with Atsuya giving her his shark-teeth grin. She smiled; Atsuya was back.

"Tch, of course midget. Now, let's see what those pesky Raimon kids want." With that, Hakuren exited the igloo, and back into the world.

For a while, Hakuren and Raimon took part in a snow ball fight, Atsuya looking at them with some measure of curiosity; he had never really fit into situations like this, and it made him feel...curious when he saw how they enjoyed the activity.

Soon enough, their coach with that Endou guy brought him aside, with Rebun and Konko accompanying him, to one of the igloos, where they began to cook something hot.

"So you want to recruit me to help you beat Aliea Academy? For what they did to your school?" Hitomiko nodded. "But, doesn't Raimon already have a striker? Gouenji or something?" Immediately, he could tell he hit a major snag; Endou looked visibly deflated, and Haruna looked away.

"He was removed from the team for...certain reasons." Hitomiko treaded carefully, as her impression of Atsuya was someone who would be very intuitive and believe his gut. She was right.

"Oh? Tch, never mind, doesn't matter to me." He flippantly replied, though inside he was curious; removed because of certain reasons? Clearly she was hiding something. What it was, he didn't know.

"You know about these, right?" Endou asked, and more images contained were snapshots of schools up here in Hokkaido, which made Atsuya's blood boil; how dare they attack his home? He clenched his fists.

"Several days ago, Aliea Academy attacked several junior schools up here in Hokkaido. We can't let them continue to do what they please." She said gravely, and despite his already-growing dislike of her, she was right; if Aliea continued, all schools would be destroyed. Including his own.

I'll be damned if I let that happen! Atsuya thought furiously, and rightly so.

"We're trying to create the strongest soccer team on Earth to beat them." Endou said in a tone that was out of character for him-or at least, Atsuya thought it was. "That's why we need you, Atsuya!"

"Hmm..." Atsuya thought for a moment. "Strongest soccer team on Earth, eh...?" He had to admit, he liked the sound of that.

"If the rumours about you are true, I would like you to aid us. Will you show us your playing?" She asked, gauging him and his body language. Smart lady.

"Well..." Atsuya's trademark smirk came onto his face, creepy yet awesome. "I can't say no if someone wants to be beat down by me. Let's go, the playing field's nearby."

"Alright, listen up! We're against Raimon, the strongest team in Japan. So, that means we'll have to pull out all the stops to surprise 'em, got it?" Atsuya asked, his captain's band around his right arm. They all nodded in enthusiasm.

"You have to admit, Atsuya feels like a formidable striker," Haruna commented on the Raimon side. Natsumi looked at her in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" She asked, wondering what Haruna was talking about. Though knowing her, it was important.

"Well, Atsuya's natural atmosphere feels a lot like Gouenji's; full of confidence and unrelenting power. Can't you see?" Natsumi took a closer look, and thought she could see what Haruna was on about. Atsuya's frame was tensing along the major muscles, he began to tap his feet impatiently as the two teams got into position. Yes, in some ways she was reminded heavily of Gouenji.

"Though Gouenji is a lot more polite and reserved," she noted, as Atsuya had proven he had a volatile temper and naturally aggressive and gloating personality. But that didn't matter right now; what mattered was that would he live up to the rumours.

"It's beginning!" Raimon's portable referee announced (seriously, who the hell is this guy?) loudly. "The practice match of Raimon Junior High vs Hakuren Junior High! I Kakuma Keita, will be the commentator for the match!" And then he spoke those four magic words.

"Let the match begin!"

Atsuya felt in the zone; the one place where he could unleash his true fury instead of restraining it off field. Yes, he could feel it. These Raimon would show him true power. Unadulterated power.

Even as he thought this euphorically, his scarf began to blow lightly in the breeze, with his grey eyes slowly lighting up until they were bright yellow; a sign of his excitement coming to the surface.

He readied his stance; his feet equally apart, with his arms hanging like claws, as he eyed the ball at the feet of Yuuto, with that gangster Someoka beside him.

His signature 'slasher smile' graced his features, and he began to let loose a long, guttural breath. Here it comes... He could see it; the way they tensed-the way they too waited for the inevitable. But they wouldn't beat him, no. He would beat them. Because they couldn't hope to be as perfect as him.

"Let the match begin!"

Atsuya howled loudly, the ice-blue spirit of the wolf emerging again briefly, and he tore towards Raimon, ready to show them who was number one.

I'm the predator; and you're the prey!

**Well, here's the fourth chapter of Atsuya's Tale. I've had to split it into two parts just to accommodate the match, to give it a highlight of its own. Because I can tell you, Hakuren won't be pushovers like in canon.**

**Oh and it like Atsuya has survivor's guilt AND PTSD. You have to feel for the kid... Anyway, please vote on the poll guys ;) **

**One last thing. Konko is not on the poll as she is more of a friend than a potential** **love interest to Atsuya **

**G8642 out**


	5. The Poll

**Hey ficcers what's up :,( I'm a bit sad about the lack of votes on the poll so I'm just putting this chapter out there to say PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on the poll otherwise I'm going to have to chose for myself :( **

**Remember just to visit my page to check and vote for the poll. The results so far are shown below.**

**Haruna-1**

**Natsumi-0**

**Aki-0 **

**G8642 out :(**


	6. Haruken vs Raimon Part 2

**Hey ficcers let's get this chapter started :D so far the poll goes like this**

**Haruna-1  
Natsumi-1  
Aki-0  
With that I'll start the chappie ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven**

"Make sure you record his every move. We need as much information as possible." Hitomiko ordered Haruna, who looked through her camera at Atsuya. Strange, he seemed to have orange eyes now.

All of a sudden, as soon as the match began, Atsuya rushed forward, catching Kidou and Someoka off-guard. He moved his body to perform a sliding tackle, when a blue aura concentrated around him, with the image of a wolf over-lapping.

"Sliding Fang!" He crashed into Kidou's leg, which sent the goggled player flying forward while Atsuya kept going, and he spun the ball with his feet, allowing him to regain footing and continue towards Endou.

"What a takeover! In a moment Atsuya unleashed a hissatsu and stole the ball from Kidou! He is truly a powerful player!" The referee announced, with others looking on in wonder.

"That was a hissatsu-!" Kidou breathed as he recovered, Someoka rushing recklessly after Atsuya. "So powerful, and with so much speed..." Nevertheless, he regained himself and ran to back up Someoka.

"I don't think so!" Ichinose said as he managed to catch up to Atsuya, clashing several times. "Show us what you got!" Atsuya smirked widely at that. The clash continued, unfortunately.

"Fine then! Take this!" With that, he smashed his elbow into Ichinose, though this cost him as Ichinose managed to hook a foot around the ball and whipped it back with him, tripping Atsuya up. It was enough for Ichinose to pass to Kazemaru, and then to Someoka.

"Amazing! Ichinose turned the situation around by stealing the ball right under Atsuya's nose! What will happen next?!" Atsuya swore under his breath and slammed his fist onto the ground before turning and revving up, dashing at the punkish player with death in his eyes.

"That was an impressive move..." Natsumi noted. "Ichinose knew he wouldn't be able to overpower Atsuya because of the latter's charging power, so instead he managed to take the ball at the last minute."

"But, you have to admit Atsuya was incredible too. He's so fast it's unbelievable." Haruna commented, and Hitomiko nodded.

"He's as fast as the Aliea players, but that ferocity..." She narrowed her eyes at the bull-dozing striker. "He's going to be very difficult to control." But his power, it reminded her of...never-mind, she shouldn't dwell on it.

"Alright, here he comes..." Rebun said gravely, as that punk-guy charged forth like a dragon. It was a good thing that ice was super-effective against them, though. He turned to Konko.

"Konko! Go!" She nodded, and ran forward, ice beginning to trail after her. She leapt into the air, crossing her arms.

"Ice Ground!" She stomped on the ground, ice covering Someoka quite quickly, and the ball landed on Konko's head, as she skiied gracefully forward, before passing to Kitami Ryuu.

"Wow! Konko Araya executes a beautiful steal and takes the ball from Someoka with a hissatsu, Ice Ground, and has passed to Kitami Ryuu! What a twist!"

To say the Raimon members were surprised was an understatement; they were completely shocked. Someoka was more than angry; he was furious. Even Kazemaru blinked before going after Kitami.

It seems Hakuren is better than we initially thought. However... He disappeared in a gust of wind and stole the ball from under Kitami's nose. "Shippuu Dash!" Then he sent the ball back towards Someoka.

"Amazing! Kazemaru was just too fast for Kitami, and managed to take back the ball and pass it to Someoka!"

"Alright!" Someoka dashed forward, and Konko attempted to use Ice Ground again, but he batted her out of the way with his elbow, sending her flying to the ground. Atsuya was..less than pleased.

"Bastard!" And he raced back, nothing but a white blur on the field. Raimon was surprised at his speed, which was much faster now, blazing past the enemies.

"He's gotten faster than before," Kidou observed, Ichinose nodding. "If he even gets the ball and get it up our end, he'll have a chance to score." Ichinose gave Kidou a good-natured look.

"I don't mean to poke holes in logic, but Endou's got Majin The Hand," Ichinose reminded the goggled boy. "And it was powerful enough to stop Aphrodi's God Knows hissatsu. Whatever Atsuya has it can't be stronger than that."

What Kidou didn't voice was that he felt that wasn't strictly true. God Hand had been breakable; therefore, until proven otherwise, Majin The Hand would be treated with the same brush.

"Dragon-!" Someoka began, rearing back his foot, a blue dragon taking shape around him, the head forming around the ball. That spurned Atsuya to more action. Hakuren's striker turned to the fat defender who had waltzed forward.

"Yukino! Now!" And to the suprise of Raimon, the fat student was able to lay down on the ground, belly up, and Atsuya leapt onto the broad drum-like flesh, and was instantly sent flying towards the Hakuren goal, coming down near to Someoka. He narrowed his eyes, and readied his right foot. Timing would be everything.

"-Crash!" Someoka finished, sending the draconian technique flying forward at the goal.

It didn't get far.

Atsuya fell down towards it, and righted himself so that he would slam the back of his right foot down on the ball. As usual, the frosty image of a wolf's jaws descended with him in the aura, and he roared out.

"Crushing Fang!" And Atsuya slammed the back of his foot downwards onto the ball, and the energy build up began to crackle the air. Someoka watched with an open mouth as the two phantasms dueled for dominance; his own dragon versus the ice-wind wolf of Atsuya.

However, the wolf bit down on the dragon's neck, and control of the ball was given to Atsuya. Ice sprang up in a curved fashion, covering Atsuya from the outside world. They were shocked to see the sheer size of the thing; it was easily bigger than the goal.

"A-amazing!" The referee stuttered magnificently. "Atsuya has managed to thwart Someoka's attempts at a goal with a second revealed hissatsu! What other suprises does the Wolf of Hokkaido have underneath his sleeve?!"

"I-incredible!" Haruna managed to get out, as they watched Atsuya block Dragon Crash effortlessly with his own hissatsu. Hitomiko looked on impassively.

"He was able to block Dragon Crash so easily..." Aki spoke, and in her mind she knew it wouldn't help Someoka's already present issues with Atsuya. "He really is an ace."

"Hmm..." Natsumi wondered. If Atsuya was this talented, what else did he have up his sleeve? He's already shown off two hissatsu. He must have an offensive one in turn.

She didn't realize she would be able to see it so soon.

Their attention was drawn by the ice structure cracking on one side, and in a moment Atsuya had burst out, the ball clearly in front of him. He dropped to the ground before racing forward, butting Someoka out of the way.

"That all you got?!" He demanded loudly, as he slowed down for a moment to speak. He seemed disappointed. But that was mostly off-setted by the fact he seemed very bloodthirsty for the match.

"Atsuya!" Konko called out; her hat was on the floor, and she was minorly bruised but was perfectly alright at the moment. To Natsumi, it seemed Atsuya lightened up a little bit; the tension she could see in his form was easing.

"Don't worry Konko!" He slammed his fist on his chest proudly. "I'll score lots of points as always!" And he rushed off forward towards the goal.

And all of a sudden, from his sides, Kazemaru and Kidou came in, slamming into the ball with their feet, which halted Atsuya's progress.

"Kazemaru and Kidou come up next with a sliding tackle!" The two of them seemed relieved they had been able to stop Atsuya's rampage towards Endou.

They were so very wrong.

This is annoying! Atsuya raged as he struggled to overcome these pests. No! I won't lose here! I can't! Because if he did, he'd make a mockery of his and Shiro's promise.

He roared as the extra resolve filled him, and he began to push the ball against the two defenders. And with a triumphant burst, the two Raimon players were sent flying and the ball sent upwards.

"He sent the both of them flying?! What power!"

Atsuya brought the ball down with his foot in a slam, and ran forward like a wolf seeking prey. Domon came in, with his hissatsu prepped.

"Killer Slide!" He struck out at Atsuya, who jumped over it and continued running forward towards the goal. Frosty wind began to wrap around his form as his excitement grew. This goalkeeper better be worth it!

I can feel it, Atsuya! Endou thought pleasantly, prepping his God Hand. Your hissatsu is going to be amazing!

They watched as Atsuya brought the ball into the air, and spun around it a couple of times before landing on his feet and right hand. Frost and ice gathered around the ball, encasing it in a rough ice cube.

"Freeze them to death!" Atsuya said as he spun upwards, ready to kick the ball straight at Endou. "Eternal Blizzard!" And the ball was sent forward.

To Kidou's chagrin, Endou did not use Majin The Hand to block this hissatsu, but rather his ordinary God Hand, which to him was a stupid mistake.

The lightning-hand asserted itself at the same time Endou raised his right hand. "God Hand!" And he held the construct out to grab Eternal Blizzard. That was stupid of him, for in a moment Eternal Blizzard froze God Hand and broke through. Endou's face mirrored shock.

That's stupid of him, Kidou analyzed; even though he was Endou's friend, he still had to be critical. God Hand's been broke through so many times already.

"Goal!" The referee announced with much shock. "Atsuya's hissatsu exploded right through Raimon's goal! Hakuren scores the leading point!" As such, the scoreboard went up one. In Hakuren's favor. Atsuya regarded it with pleasure; he always liked getting the first point.

"God Hand was broken so easily..." Aki muttered, but Natsumi and the rest remembered the time of Aphrodi, whose own powerful hissatsu had been strong enough to punch through God Hand effortlessly. It was a good thing they probably wouldn't see him again.

How wrong they were.

"This is the Ryoshi no Togen, Atsuya Fubuki..." Natsumi regarded said person, and was surprised to see he looked... disappointed at something.

"Amazing..." Endou said breathlessly. "I thought I could block it; but it's so powerful!" Atsuya half-turned to Endou and snorted.

"This is the famed Raimon? How laughable!" Atsuya drawled. "I expected much more of a fight from all of you! I guess it's no suprise Aliea was able to defeat you so easily, then." Someoka nearly rose to the taunt, but Kidou silenced him, his own glares stopped by his goggles.

"Atsuya..." Atsuya turned back towards Endou, having made to walk back to his side. "I want to stop your shoot now, more than ever!" Atsuya tutted.

"Well, try if you can. But I've got an ace in the hole." And with that enigmatic speech delivered, he made off back to the Hakuren side of the field, where he was congratulated for scoring.

My hands are still tingling with numbness... Endou thought, flexing his right hand. If he joins us-!

"He has excellent striker skills, and a good palette of hissatsu to choose from." Kidou observed. "He truly is a one-man team. The rumors don't do him enough justice."

"No matter how great his shoots are, he can never replace Gouenji!" Someoka seethed, and picked up the ball. He turned his wrathful glare to Atsuya. "I won't let you get away with this!" Just as he was about to kick off, he was interrupted by Coach Hitomiko.

"That's enough!" She demanded. "End the match!" The ensemble of players looked at her in surprise. Haruna ended the recording, and turned her attention to her coach.

"We're ending it here? Why?" She inquired, but Hitomiko didn't give her an answer. Someoka however...

"Like hell it's ending here!" He roared, and kicked the ball towards Atsuya. Unfortunately, Konko seemed to be in the way, which Atsuya noticed. He swung around her and kicked the ball into the air, and glared at Someoka, who raced towards the ball. Atsuya did so as well.

"I'll never lose to you!" Someoka roared, and Atsuya felt a demonic smirk come upon his face whenever he was excited; his now-orange eyes pulsed.

"Wanna go at it? Fine!" The ball reached kicking distance, and as if in slow motion, both players kicked at the ball with their might. Sparks flew briefly, and everyone looked at awe as Atsuya's own power overwhelmed Someoka's, tossing the latter into the dirt.

"That's it? That's all that Raimon's Dragon has to offer?" Atsuya growled in displeasure. "That wasn't worth it!" Someoka gritted his teeth as his anger began to bubble more.

"I won't be satisfied by this," Atsuya said with an uncharacteristic moroseness, before he threw out his arms and spoke with a smirk. "Entertain me more!"

"Enter...tain?" Touko raised an eyebrow, before they all saw Atsuya prep Eternal Blizzard, and then he shot it off straight at Endou.

"Eternal Blizzard!"

Endou saw no choice; he would have to use Majin The Hand in order to block the powerful attack; Atsuya's hissatsu was as powerful as God Knows and Aliea's Astro Break. But still, the shoot was approaching too fast.

When all of a sudden, Touko and Kabeyama stood strong before Endou. Atsuya grunted in irritation as the two defenders decided to interfere.

Touko held her arms out as blue lightning danced around them, before the earth morphed into a cylindrical tower and she was raised to the sky.

"The Tower!" Her voice echoed from the height as she held her hands up, shooting lightning at the sky which subsequently hit Eternal Blizzard, attempting to slow it down. Eternal Blizzard struggled for several seconds, before it burst through the earthen tower, with Touko falling down due to exhaustion. Next, was Kabeyama's defence.

"The Wall!" Kabeyama yelled as the plateau-like wall rose behind him, with him screaming and pumping more power into it, hoping to deter Eternal Blizzard, and it seemed that it would work successfully.

"You're techniques...are nothing before Eternal Blizzard!" Atsuya roared, and the iced ball forced its way through The Wall, Kabeyama falling much in the same fashion as Touko.

I'll stop this shoot, no matter what! Endou gritted his teeth, and swerved around his right side, planting his right hand upon his chest. Atsuya looked on in curiosity as a gold aura surrounded him and the '1' on his back was obscured by a shine.

What the hell is that? It must be a hissatsu... Suddenly, it clicked with him; he remembered watching Raimon's match Zeus High. That's it; that's Majin The Hand! And he was ecstatic about the fact he was about to witness it with his very own eyes.

"Majin The Hand!" Endou swerved back around, holding up his hand as a ferocious looked Raijin formed, roaring at Atsuya and taking the same pose as Endou. Endou then settled his stance, before pushing his right hand forward, Majin's own following, against the raging ice ball that was heading for him. The struggle lasted a few seconds before Eternal Blizzard was deflected upwards.

To say Atsuya was shocked was a vast understatement.

"Eternal Blizzard was deflected?!" Konko gaped, and Rebun sighed, knowing where she was going. "He's not going to be happy later on..." She was right.

"All that changed the course?" Atsuya seethed before calming down remarkably quickly for one of his episodes. "Well, that proves they're not as pathetic as I thought." Endou ran over to Touko and Kabeyama, to make sure they were alright.

"Are you two alright?" Endou helped Touko up, and Kabeyama struggled to his knees. Seeing Endou help Touko up didn't...sit well with Aki. And maybe Natsumi, who didn't really notice her feelings for the goalkeeper. Touko inwardly declared a victory.

"But that was amazing..." She spoke truthfully, holding her head as it seemed to bounce about. "It took two defenders to send it off course."

"Endou." Endou turned to Kidou, who had a smile on his face. "If we use this against the other big shoots we're going to see, then..." Endou nodded.

"We might be able to defeat Aliea Academy!" He was unaware that Atsuya was listening, and had simply stood for a moment to catch his breath.

For some reason, the way they talked...it irritated him. Like they were treating him and his hissatsu like objects. He knew he couldn't complain, as he had willingly signed up, but the irritation was still there, nursing itself.

That irritation would play a big part in forming his future self, little did he know it.

Meanwhile, Hitomiko clapped her hands together and declared the match over with. Endou ran over to Atsuya, breaking the ace striker out of his trance.

"That was amazing Atsuya!" Endou danced about in ectasy and slapped a hand on his back. "That freezing shoot really impressed me!" Atsuya inwardly growled at the contact; he really hated to touch people he didn't know, but he accepted the compliment with his own condescending air.

"Well, of course it did." Atsuya said with a smirk. "And to be honest, you're the first to even attempt to block Eternal Blizzard. I suppose you aren't... too bad." Wow, it was surprising how much pride went out the window with that comment and the accompanying smile.

"Well, you've impressed me enough I think I'll help you guys. After all, I said this before, these Aliea people seem like perfect opponents!"

"Alright then!" Hitomiko declared warmerly than usual. "Atsuya, you are now Raimon's new ace striker!" That comment, however, sent Someoka over the edge, and he ran off.

"Someoka!" And Endou ran after him. Atsuya wondered what the hell that was about.

Endou puffed as he reached the bus, and saw Someoka just standing there in a tranquil rage. He sighed, knowing he couldn't avoid this forever.

"Someoka." At once, Someoka turned around, anger apparent on his face and clearly marring his better qualities.

"Endou, how are you okay with this?!" Someoka raged. "He's going to replace Gouenji!" Endou stopped to think about this.

"Do you really hate Atsuya that much?" Endou asked plainly, in his oblivious-to-internal-turmoil tone. "I think he's an interesting guy, and a person with such amazing shoots just can't be bad." Someoka swore at Endou's naivete.

"Look, I really wanted Gouenji to stay too..." Endou remembered that horrible moment, as the tears fell from the striker's eyes in the dusk. "But I saw his eyes, I couldn't stop him."

"But Gouenji will come back, I know it! We just have to wait for him!" Endou never realized until later how such a bad thing like Gouenji returning would have an impact on the dynamic of the team. But now, he was oblivious.

"So you want us to play soccer with a guy like that instead?!" Someoka demanded, and hit the side of the bus with his fist.

"I can do anything for the people I believe in!" This defused Someoka's anger, and Endou continued. "I think to myself, when Gouenji comes back, we'll have the strongest players on Earth with us, in the Inazuma-mobile!"

"Until then," Endou said, continuing his walk towards Someoka. "We just have to aspire to become that team, and get strong enough to defend our precious people!" He planted a hand on Someoka's shoulder. "So that when he comes home, we can say 'welcome back'!"

With that they went inside for food, and Someoka thought briefly. ...Alright then. I'll do this, for Gouenji.

Just as everyone was getting comfortable, Haruna yelled in alarm and held up her computer's screen. "Everyone, look!"

On the tiny screen, there was the visage of the Aliea players that had so devastated them, and had undermined their confidence. And had forced Gouenji to leave. Someoka clenched a fist.

"People at Hakuren Junior High," Reize said gravely, as if delivering bad news. "You've been chosen by Aliea Academy. We challenge you to soccer!" Everyone was grim at these words, and paid more attention to the following.

"You have no choice at refusal." This shocked everyone, but Atsuya became angry, and Konko laid a platonic hand on his own, and he calmed down significantly. "If you lose, destruction awaits you. Your only salvation is victory. We will be there in three days. Prepare to terminate." And the transmission ended. Atsuya growled in irritation.

"They're coming to our school..." Atsuya growled, before turning his attention to the Raimon players. "Well, we have a few days before that, so you guys will need training." His shark-like grin reappeared.

"So be up by oh-six-hundred hours, to begin my 'special' brand of training." Hakuren shivered in fright; Atsuya's special training? Raimon were going to hate it.

Meanwhile, in a dark bunker, two people were watching a recording of Atsuya's domination of Raimon. A lean, gaunt man sat in a chair, watching it and sipping wine, while a second person, many years his junior stood by his side, and seemed mesmerized by the ace striker.

"He shows potential, don't you agree?" The first man asked of the second, and the second nodded in agreement.

"Yes. His power is easily equal to that of Aphrodi of Zeus High. We must send an invitation there as well, I suppose." The first man nodded absent mindedly before downing the last of his wine.

"Well, Desarm," Kenzaki Ryuuichi planted a hand on the captain of Episilon's shoulder. "I'll trust you to make sure he comes to us. Through whatever means." Kenzaki left, to return to his boring post of glorified sidekick to the head of Aliea Academy.

Desarm stared at the recording of Eternal Blizzard for many minutes, fixating on Atsuya and the potential he carried.

Yes...you, Atsuya Fubuki, will be as perfect as me, when the time comes.

**Ooh, looks like our favorite blood-thirsty striker has attracted unwanted attention from Kenzaki and Desarm-that's obviously not foreshadowing(!) Please note, I will be giving Kenzaki more of a personality than in canon, with something akin to Pride from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and other such Manipulative Bastards from famous anime.**

**And if you are wondering why Hakuren seems more competent is that Atsuya, when he became captain, decided they were 'too much of a team of pussies' and decided to toughen them up. Don't worry, the 'torture' training next chapter will only be Kakashi-grade stuff. I'm not sure if that's good or not ;)**

**Oh, I'll admit, I'm disappointed by the lack of concern of the poll so please vote and PM me with ideas on the torture training**

**G8642 out**


	7. Notifications for upcoming Story

**Hey ficcers it's Gareth8642 just updating that the next chapter of this story will be coming very soon so don't worry! Secondly I would like to point out that the poll is still open with the votes between Haruna and Natsumi drawing at one all and if it carries on like this I will have to choose Natsumi :(**

**Lastly and the most important notice is a notification to an author who has helped me all through this story and in fact my first reviewer ever: Monolaymoo so I am just putting this here to say thank you so very much Monolaymoo for all of you're help and support :)**

**with that I'll start working on the next chapter which should be up by next week so with that it's G8642 out**


End file.
